Question: Jessica is a gardener. She plants $6$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has $11$ lilies. How many lilies did Jessica plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of lilies that Jessica planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of lilies planted in each row. The product is $6\text{ rows of lilies} \times 11\text{ lilies per row}$ $6\text{ rows of lilies} \times 11\text{ lilies per row} = 66$ lilies